


A New Beginning

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Me and Thee-100 Challenge 258: Journey<br/>A Post-SR scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

Sound of footsteps climbing the stairs outside the apartment made Hutch reach into his jacket in a flash.

Starsky watched him silently… picturing and feeling the death grip of the fingers wrapped around the magnum, fiercely; ready to draw and fire, destroy, and terminate any low-life that'd dare threaten Starsky's life.

Echo of the footsteps died away. Hutch held his breath a bit longer, and exhaled shakily. He turned around, locking eyes with Starsky's.

Starsky walked over, listening to the images that were playing over Hutch's mind relentlessly; _shattered glass and a hail of gun fire_. Gunther happened a year ago. But to Hutch, it happens over and over again, with every breath he takes. Starsky reached into Hutch's jacket and released Hutch's grip away from the gun.

Hutch slid his arms around Starsky's waist. He drew Starsky against him leaving no space between their bodies. "I can't lose you," he said, resting his cheek against Starsky's. "I _can't_ lose you."

Starsky circled his arms around Hutch. "You hear anythin'?"

Hutch tightened his hold. "All of you."

"Where am I?"

"With me," Hutch said fiercely.

"We had a good life, Hutch. But the new one's going to be even better."


End file.
